


It's Canon In The Rain

by Insane_but_smart



Series: Memories Lost - Amnesiac!Karl Jacobs [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesiac!Karl Jacobs, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Karl Jacobs-centric, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart
Summary: He is dying.Good thing he has more lives.Right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Memories Lost - Amnesiac!Karl Jacobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125317
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	It's Canon In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> if this is your first time in this series, PLEASE read the first work in "Memories Lost - Amnesiac!Karl Jacobs" for context! 
> 
> An angsty oneshot featuring our favorite amnesiac.

Lethe does not remember what happened. 

All he knows is he was going somewhere, doing something, as the rain poured from above. 

All he knows is that he is bleeding, wounded, in a pool of crimson, his shirt stained with red and pink, his fingers sticky and his mouth full of the taste of iron. 

Lethe feels sick. 

All he knows is he is dying, slowly, and yet he cannot open his mouth. 

He grunts, and it is pitiful- a wail lost to the mist and fog as his hand raises from the oak planks for a moment before dropping back down weakly. 

His face is stained with tears, and he tries yet again to cry out. 

“Lethe!” he hears someone yell, and he starts- trying to grab something to pull him forwards, trying to yell, but his vocal cords do not seem to respond- and yet, he hears footsteps. 

“Lethe- what the hell? What happened?” Sapnap exclaims, before Lethe hears someone else, as well. 

“Lethe, mi amor- what the fuck went down here? Why the fuck are you bleeding?” Quackity exclaims, and he shakes his head- he doesn’t know. 

“Fuck- he can’t speak.” 

“Ah- wait, we could just-” 

“Are you insane, Quackity?! We don’t know how many lives he’s got-” 

“Look, I’m sure it’ll be just  _ fine, _ because Karl had two so even if he actually is-” 

Lethe looks between both of them, confused. 

“Your ‘canon’ lives,” Sapnap elaborates. “A permanent death happens after three, and… well, you’ll know when you’ve had one. We could kill you right now, and you’d be fine- unless you’re not sure. It’ll make it hurt less, if that helps somewhat.”

Lethe thinks. 

_ If… I have three lives… canon ones, then I should be fine… it’s just dying for a little, and it’ll happen anyways, right?  _

Lethe looks Sapnap in the eyes, and then looks at Quackity, and nods. 

A silent “Do it.” 

Sapnap, after a moment’s hesitation, pulls out his sword, looking Lethe in the eyes. “Are you completely sure?” 

Lethe nods again. 

So, he raises his sword, and plunges it through Lethe’s chest. The amnesiac’s body convulses for a moment, before going still. 

“So, we wait for him to just… despawn, right?” Quackity says, as the two fiancés stand in the rain, drenched, over a corpse. 

Sapnap nods. “Should be any moment now.” 

A minute goes by. 

Then two.    
Then three.    
Sapnap starts to worry. 

Quackity holds out hope.

Five. 

Ten. 

Fifteen, twenty… 

They are both deathly silent, staring at a body. 

They are both dead silent, as they realize what took place. 

Lethe had died, forever. 

And now, neither him nor Karl had a chance of coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that canonically Karl has two lives, so this is technically canon divergence. Then again, Lethe isn't canon either, so is it really too much of a stretch?   
> Also, I'm sorry it's short lmao
> 
> please tell me how much you suffered in the comments! :)


End file.
